Stress Relief
by DieZeitVergeht
Summary: Beca walks in on Chloe in an extremely private and compromising position. She's never actually done what Chloe's doing though…so Chloe helps her through her first time.


"I-I...I've never, uh..._done that,_" Beca stammered, her face becoming increasingly more red as her blood rushed to her face.

Chloe smirked and pulled her hand out from her underwear and motioned for Beca to come closer. In a sultry voice, she added, "Why don't you come over here then? I'll help you."

If Beca wasn't flustered before, then she definitely was right at this moment. Was Chloe really asking her that? The small DJ sputtered for words as she stared at the smirking face of the red-head on the bed.

"Wh-what? You...you want to...you...I...huh?"

"Come here, Beca," Chloe stated this time. Beca swore she'd never heard the sound of her name sound so...sexy before. Just that was enough to have her body react in ways she wasn't used to. Chloe then widened her legs and patted the mattress between them, signaling for Beca to sit in the newly formed space.

"I-I don't know, Chlo...I don't think th-that's a good idea?" Beca's inflection rose at the end of her sentence, creating a more question like sound.

"It'll make you feel good, Bec. I know you've been stressing out lately."

"That's because finals are a fucking bitch and so is your best friend!"

"Well now your finals are over, and you don't have to deal with 'Bree for two weeks, so just come and relax." With every time Chloe started talking again, Beca could feel her resolve faltering more and more (the fact that Chloe was also topless and pantless - missing everything but her panties - wasn't helping Beca at all either).

As Beca stared at Chloe's naked torso, her mind was brought back to the last time she'd seen the red-head naked. Her body involuntarily shivered at the latent images of water dripping down Chloe's nude body, over her perfectly round breasts and toned stomach.

Yes, Chloe knew that the freshman was staring (pretty unabashedly) at her chest. Yes, she that knew she was evil when Beca moaned as she brought her hand up and squeezed one of her boobs, eyes fluttering shut for a second. When she opened them again, Beca swore they were just a little bit darker than before.

"Come on, Beca...it feels so..._good_," Chloe practically purred. She had Beca mesmerized by how low her normally high voice had become.

"I-I don't know..."

"Please, Becs?" Chloe whined. She pulled out her puppy-dog eyes and that was that. Beca was hooked.

The brunette groaned in defeat and started walking towards the older woman. Chloe stopped her at the side of the bed and told her to strip.

As Beca nervously began unbuttoning her shirt, Chloe pulled herself up into a better sitting position than she'd previously been in. She began sliding her panties down her legs before dropping them to the floor; her eyes never leaving Beca's body.

Moments later, Beca was in nothing more than her bra and panties.

"Underwear too."

Beca looked up at the sound of Chloe's voice. She gasped as she realized Chloe had removed her last article of clothing, having not been paying attention. She was just beginning to push her panties when Chloe spoke again.

"You've seen it all before, no need to look surprised."

Beca shivered again at Chloe's voice. After not hearing it for just a short few moments, she'd forgotten _just _how husky it had gotten. She nodded and continued to comply to the red-head's command as she hesitantly undid the clasp of her bra, then let it drop to the floor.

When she was standing completely naked in front of Chloe for the second time that year, Chloe patted the bed again. Beca reluctantly nodded and climbed onto the bed, placing herself right between Chloe's legs.

She didn't know where to keep her hands, so she decided to keep them on her thighs, her grip nervously tight.

Beca gasped as Chloe wrapped her arms around her stomach and gently pulled her into her body. She was all too aware of the wet feeling from between Chloe's legs as Chloe pushed her hips into Beca's back.

Chloe then dragged her fingers down Beca's arms and chuckled as she felt Beca's body shake. When she reached Beca's hands, she automatically nudged her fingers between Beca's and closed their hands into fists. She could feel the tenseness of Beca's body. She squeezed their joined hands and the gesture itself was enough to calm Beca's nerves just a little bit.

Chloe relaxed their left hands and gently eased Beca's hand to the juncture between her legs. Beca froze again, and Chloe squeezed their right hands to reassure her, adding, "It's okay. Do you want to stop?"

Beca found herself laughing at the question. "We're already this far, Chlo..."

"Are you sure though, Beca? I just want you to know, that I'm not going to force you if you're not ready."

Beca was touched by the care in Chloe's voice. She knew she trusted the older woman. And yes, she may be almost completely innocent (in the fact that she _is_ still a virgin and hasn't even touched herself before - not in her mind. Nothing can stop that of course), but she's surprisingly ready for this to happen. As long as she's with Chloe, then everything was okay, right?

"I...I'm ready, Chloe. I'm sure."

Beca felt Chloe nod behind her, then slowly her hand was being lead again, this time down between her legs. The brunette gasped at the sensation and the substance she experienced as Chloe pushed her fingers gently against her previously untouched sex.

Chloe had dropped her head down onto Beca's right shoulder so she could easily see what was happening down between Beca's legs. She turned her head to the side and Beca sharply inhaled at the feeling of Chloe's breath on her ear.

"How does that feel?" Chloe breathed out. She was guiding Beca's fingers up and down in a stroking motion. Their fingers were getting increasingly more wet from the (surprising) amount of dampness.

"It feels...different," Beca eventually settled on after a moment of consideration. It feels good," she added as a second thought.

Chloe stopped the motion of their hands and positioned Beca's fingers at her clit. Beca gasped at the shock of pleasure that erupted through her body and the mere touch of her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Slowly Chloe began a small rotating motion, her fingers lying directly on top of Beca's, applying a subtle pressure.

"That's it, Bec. Keep doing that, babe." Beca nodded and kept up the small circles. "Can you feel that? Can you feel how amazing that feels?" Beca whimpered in response. "I'm going to let go now, Bec, okay? Can you keep doing that for me?" Beca nodded again and when Chloe removed her hand from on top of Beca's she was glad to see the woman in front of her continue to pleasure herself. Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca's shoulder as she brought her now free hand up to gently squeeze one of Beca's boobs.

Beca's breathing was heavy and beginning to become increasingly labored. Every now and then a small squeak would leave her mouth.

Chloe continued showering kisses to Beca's shoulder. At one point she'd latched on to a particularly sensitive spot on Beca's neck, which in turn drew out a loud moan from the DJ.

The grip of Beca's right hand was becoming tighter and tighter, which caused Chloe to hitch her breath at the feeling.

Chloe covered Beca's moving hand again and pressed down, causing more pressure on Beca's clit. Beca moaned again and let her head fall back onto Chloe's shoulder. Her mouth was open and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"How are you feeling, Bec?"

"F-feel so good. Oh my..._ughh_." Her words cut off as a moan rippled through her throat.

Chloe could feel Beca's body becoming more and more tense as the coils of her impending release wound tighter and tighter. "That's it, babe. You're almost there."

"Oh god, Chlo," Beca moaned. Chloe was putting more pressure on Beca's hand as Beca kept her circular motions going. "Wh-what's happ'n'n...ugh _f-fuck_! I th-think I'm...am I? Ugh, _Chloe_!"

Hearing Beca moan Chloe's name would probably forever be number one on Chloe's list of favorite sounds after today. "Yeah, baby. Just relax. Let it happen. You're there," Chloe groaned into Beca's ear. "Come for me, Beca. Let go..."

Chloe felt Beca's entire body still. A long groan escaped Beca's open mouth and she was gripping Chloe's hand in almost a death grip. Chloe kept guiding Beca's other hand in the circular motion as she gradually came down from her climax.

Spasms continued racking through Beca's lithe body as Chloe slowly began to stop Beca's hand.

Beca's full body weight was leaning against the front of Chloe's body. Her eyes were still shut and her breathing was finally returning to normal. Chloe held their hands between Beca's legs and would give calming squeezes to their other hands.

Chloe brought their right hands to wrap around Beca's stomach and before Chloe could even position their bodies to lay down, Beca was almost completely asleep. Chloe wasn't surprised.

She knew, that orgasms were an amazing relief of stress. And with the amount of stressing Beca had been doing for the past few weeks, Chloe more or less anticipated Beca passing out afterwards (granted she also didn't know how strong Beca would actually come).

As Chloe lay wrapped around Beca's sleeping body, she hears a knock at her bedroom door. She quickly grabbed the blankets she'd kicked to the end of her bed, from before Beca had even walked in on her, and pulls them over her and Beca's naked bodies.

"Yeah," she called out.

Slowly, her door was pushed open. Chloe rolled her eyes when she saw Aubrey holding the doorknob with one hand and her other covering her eyes. "You can look. We're covered."

"Right..." Aubrey dropped her hand and immediately smirked at her best friend. "I told you she'd _come _around."

"Oh shut it, 'Bree. I thought you'd left already."

"I came back when I got a text halfway home saying my parents flew to god knows where for Christmas. Looks like I'm staying here with you for break this year. Surprise surprise, when I come home to one Beca Mitchell moaning your name."

The red-head blushed before smiling down at Beca. "I'm glad you'll be here for break 'Bree," she responded, jerking her head in Beca's direction, "But I don't think this one will be too pleased."

"Good," Aubrey responded with an almost sinister smirk on her face.

"Please be nice to her!" Chloe whisper yelled. "I don't need you scaring her off when she wakes up."

"I'll be good, don't worry. Would you like me to wake the two of you up in time for dinner? I'm thinking pizza tonight."

"Sounds perfect."

The best friends exchanged a smile, of which the meaning behind it was more than just a simple gesture. Aubrey, despite her aversion to Beca, was extremely happy for Chloe. And even though Chloe didn't exactly know where this would leave her and Beca, she knew that she could only hope for something good.

And something tells her, that yes, Beca will freak out, but they'll be okay. They connected on a level Chloe's been craving since she burst into Beca's shower. And by the way Beca was completely hypnotized by Chloe's body, Chloe all but _knows_ Beca feels the same way about her as she does about Beca.

But for now, Chloe wouldn't let herself worry. She'd just lay a kiss to Beca's temple and fall asleep with the woman who dug a hole into her heart and made herself at home.

/

A/N: just leaving this here. Have a good day/night.


End file.
